Реплики Вуди
thumb|207pxthumb|164px 'Цитаты Вуди ' Вуди - канадский лесоруб-боброборотень, вооруженный говорящим топором. 'Инструменты ' *Топор - It's not as nice as Lucy. ("Не так хорош как Люси.") *Элитный топор - It's almost as nice as Lucy. ("Почти так же хорош, как Люси.") *Люси - I love Lucy! ("Я люблю Люси"!) *Лопата - Dig a hole. Plant a tree! ("Выкопай яму. Посади дерево"!) *Королевская лопата - Time to dig golden holes. ("Время копать золотые норы") *Кирка - Almost an axe, but not quite. ("Почти как топор, но не совсем.") *Роскошная кирка - It's pretty but can't chop down trees. ("Она красивая, но не может рубить деревья.") *Бритва - A true lumberjack never shaves. ("Истинный лесоруб никогда не бреется.") *Бритва (Нельзя побрить) - You can't shave what's not hair. ("Нельзя побрить то, что не является волосами.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - It's already shorn, eh? ("Уже подстрижено, а?") *Молот - Everyone makes mistakes, eh? ("Каждый делает ошибки, а?") *Вилы - This really isn't my style. ("Эт не мое.") 'Освещение ' *Костер (при постройке) - Where's my guitar? ("Где моя гитара"?) *Костер (жаркий) - Uh oh! It's bit high! ("О-оу! Это немного жарко"!) *Костер (средний) - I love a fire in the evening. ("Я люблю костер по вечерам") *Костер (слабый) - I should probably do something about that, eh? ("Я вероятно должен сделать что-то насчет этого, а"?) *Костер (угли) - It's almost gone. ("Он почти потух.") *Костер (выгорел) - It was good while it lasted. ("Он был хорош, когда горел.") *Кострище (перед постройкой) - It uses wood. ("Оно потребляет дерево") *Кострище (жаркий) - I'm using too much wood too fast! ("Я слишком быстро использовал слишком много дров!") *Кострище (средний) - Mmmm. Smells woody. ("Мммм. Пахнет деревом") *Кострище (слабый) - There should be some wood around here somewhere. ("Где-то здесь должно быть немного древесины") *Кострище (угли) - I should go chop some wood for that, eh? ("Я должен идти рубить дрова для него, а?") *Кострище (выгорел) - If only I had some wood. ("Если бы только у меня было немного дров.") *Факел - Trees by torchlight. ("Деревья при свете факелов") *Факел (выгорел) - My light ran out! ("Мой свет иссяк"!) *Шахтерская каска - Down deep in a coal mine. ("В глубине угольной шахты.") *Шахтерская каска (отключилась) - default ("Выгорела") *Светильнык джека - It better not tip over. ("Его лучше не переворачивать.") *Фонарь - High tech! ("Хай-тек!") 'Выживание ' *Рюкзак - That's my rucksack. ("Это мой рюкзак.") *Свинной мешок - I used all parts of the pig. ("Я использовал кусочки свиньи.") *Птичья ловушка - I'll show those birds yet! ("Теперь я покажу этим птицам!") *Bug Net - It can collect skeeters. *Fishing Rod - I should spend some time at the lake. *Straw Roll - I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp. *Fur Roll - I love camping. ("Обожаю кэмпинг.") *Tent - I'm used to sleeping in worse. *Trap - Work smarter, eh? *Honey Poultice - At least I didn't have to pay for it. *Healing Salve - Healthiness in goo form. *Heat Stone - We call those 'night rocks' back home. *Heat Stone (cold) - It's gone cold, eh? ("Совсем остыл, а?") *Heat Stone (warm) - It's getting a bit dimmer. *Heat Stone (hot) - I could chop all winter with that in my pocket! *Зонт - This will keep my beard dry, eh? ("Это сохранит мою бороду сухой, а?") *Compass - True north. 'Еда ' *Crock Pot - It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty. *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left) - It'll be a bit longer, eh? *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left) - Oh boy! Here it comes! *Crock Pot (finished) - Time for supper! *Basic Farm and Improved Farm - I prefer larger plants. *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing) - They'll never reach chopping size. *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertillizer) - I think it needs some poop. *Ice Box - Ahhhh. Reminds me of home. *Drying Rack - It's set up... just add meat. *Drying Rack (drying) - This is like watching meat dry. *Drying Rack (finished) - That looks done. 'Наука ' *Научная машина - I don't trust all this science stuff. ("Не доверяю я этому научному хламу.") *Алхимический двигатель - This is getting strange.("Становится еще странней.") *Теневой манипулятор - OK, I kind of get it now. ("Хорошо,я получил это сейчас") *Зимометр - We can build these half as tall back home. ("Мы можем построить его в полтора раза выше, когда вернемся домой.") *Барометр - Rain makes the trees grow. ("Дождь заставляет деревья расти.") *Громоотвод - Weather's not going to get the drop on me now. ("Сейчас погода не собирается застать меня") *Громоовод (charged) - It's pretty like the northern lights. ("Красиво, как северное сияние.") *Порох - Never did like this stuff. ("Никогда не любил этот хлам.") 'Бой ' *Spear - It lacks the heft of a good solid axe. *Hambat - What a waste of good ham. ("Какая растрата хорошей ветчины.") *Boomerang - That looks hard to throw. *Boomerang (hit self) - Sorry! Clumsy me! *Blow Dart - default *Sleep Dart - I can make my escape if I use this! *Fire Dart - This seems a bit aggressive. *Football Helmet - Will this give me hockey hair? *Grass Armor - It's better than nothing. *Logsuit - It fits me so well! *Marble Armor - It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this. *Bee Mine - I don't know if the bees like this. *Tooth Trap - This seems a bit rough. *Shelmet - This will keep my noggin safe. *Snurtle Shell Armor - You can never be too safe. 'Конструкции ' *Bee Box - Bees! *Bee Box (no honey) - I get hungry just looking at it. *Bee Box (some honey) - I could get more if I waited. *Bee Box (full with honey) - Honey! *Birdcage - It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways. *Birdcage (occupied) - Think about what you've done, bird! *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping) - They look so innocent when they dream. *Pig House - A little duct tape would fix that right up. *Pig House (occupied and lights are off) - Sorry! I'm not looking in! *Pig House (occupied and lights are on) - It's bacon - stuffed. *Hay Wall (inventory) - I could sneeze it over. *Hay Wall (placed) - I could sneeze it over. *Wood Wall (inventory) - I like the look of that! *Wood Wall (placed) - I like the look of that! *Stone Wall (inventory) - Safe and secure, eh? *Stone Wall (placed) - Safe and secure, eh? *Chest - Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make! *Chest (full) - It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar. *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack) - That's not allowed, eh? *Sign - Is there anything wood can't do? 'Дерн ' *Wooden Flooring - Flooring fit for a king! ("Полы для короля!") *Carpeted Flooring - Too classy for my tastes. ("Слишком классный на мой вкус.") *Cobblestones - Just some ground, eh? *Checkerboard Flooring - Looks like one of those city - people outhouses. *Turf - Just some ground, eh? 'Материалы ' *Rope - Good for holding stuff to other stuff. *Boards - So smooth. You can really see the grain. *Cut Stone - Part of the Canadian shield. *Papyrus - I'd rather chop than write. *Purple Gem - It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix. *Nightmare Fuel - All of me fears in liquid form, eh? 'Магия ' *Meat Effigy - I look good in wood. *Pan Flute - I only sing for Lucy. ("Я пою только для Люси.") *Night Light - What kind of darkness is that? *Night Armor - It makes me queasy to look at. *Dark Sword - Nightmares can't hurt ye! *One - man Band - I stand on guard for thee! *Bat Bat - A mouse with wings? (" Мышь с крыльями?") 'Одежда ' *Sewing Kit - I'm pretty good at sewing. *Rabbit Earmuff - Where I'm from these would only work in the fall. *Strawhat - It will keep the sun off my head. ("Это убережет мою голову от солнца.") *Beefalo Hat - Now I'm the king of the beefalo! ("Теперь я король бифало!") *Beekeeper Hat - This will keep the bees out of my eyes. ("Это убережет мои глаза от пчел.") *Feather Hat - I don't want to wear that... thing. ("Я не хочу ночить эту... штуку.") *Winter Hat - It's a nice toque, eh? *Top Hat - It's too fancy. ("Слишком модно.") *Dapper Vest - default *Breezy Vest - Nice and breezy *Puffy Vest - This could stand up to the winters back home, eh? *Bush Hat - It's good for hiding from nature. *Garland - I think it looks nice with my red hair. ("Думаю, он хорошо выглядит на моих рыжих волосах.") *Walking Cane - It's good for the back country. 'Ювелирия ' *Chilled Amulet - Just need a beverage to cool now, eh? *Nightmare Amulet - The sparkle is gone from the gem. *Life Giving Amulet - Always have a backup plan. *Fire Staff - I don't trust this magic business. *Ice Staff - default *Telelocator Staff - Just another use for wood. & I wonder what this thing does. (Two entries) 'Природа-растения ' *Evergreen - It's calling to me! ("Оно зовет меня!") *Evergreen (chopped) - Ahhhh! ("А-а-а-а-а!") *Evergreen (burning) - Nooo! I could have chopped it! ("Не-е-е-ет! Я мог его срубить!") *Evergreen (burnt) - What a waste. ("Что за напрасная трата.") *Lumpy Evergreen - Lucy would want me to chop it down. *Lumpy Evergreen (chopped) - Another one! *Lumpy Evergreen (burning) - I'm sorry! *Lumpy Evergreen (burnt) - I feel terrible! *Log - It makes it all worthwhile. *Log (burning) - Oh no! The fruits of my labour! *Charcoal - This makes me a bit sad. ("Мне немного грустно от этого.") *Pinecone - I should grow it and then chop it down! *Baby Evergreen - Here comes a tree! *Spiky Tree - Trees shouldn't fight back! *Spiky Tree (chopped) - It was a hard battle, but I won. *Spiky Tree (burning) - That's what you get for being spiky! *Spiky Tree (burnt) - It deserved it. *Marble Tree - Even Lucy can't chop that one down. *Sapling - I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down. *Sapling (picked) - Picking isn't as fun as chopping. *Sapling (burning) - Aw! He barely had a chance! *Sapling (picked up) - Mmmmm. It's all twiggy. *Twigs - I should build a tiny axe to chop these. *Grass - Looks like kindling. *Grass (picked) - It's gone all nubbly. *Grass (barren) - I need to poop on it. *Grass (burning) - I hope that doesn't spread to the trees. *Grass Tuft - It makes my eyes water. *Cut Grass - I think I might be allergic to this. *Berry Bush - Saskatoon berries? *Berry Bush (picked) - I didn't even share! *Berry Bush (barren) - It needs a good poopin' *Berry Bush (burning) - default *Berry Bush (picked up) - Time for a little landscaping. *Reeds - Reeds. *Reeds (picked) - They'll be back. ("Они вернутся.") *Reeds (burning) - Fire makes me nervous. ("Огонь меня нервирует.") *Cut Reeds - Want to hear my loon call? *Plant - I wonder what it will be. ("Интересно, что эт будет?") *Plant (growing) - A watched plant never grows. *Plant (ready to be picked) - Time for grub. *Marsh Plant - Plant. ("Растение.") *Spiky Bush - That's a bramble. *Spiky Bush (after picking it) - Was that worth it? *Flower - That's nice. *Petals - I wonder if Lucy would like these. ("Интересно, они понравятся Люси?") *Evil Flower - Something is wrong with that flower. ("С этим цветком что-то не так.") *Dark Petals - They're frowning at me with little evil faces. *Red Mushroom (unpicked) - It's a red mushroom. *Green Mushroom (unpicked) - It's a green mushroom. *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- I can never remember which ones you can eat. *Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping) - They have their own schedule. *Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground) - I think I broke it. 'Природа-объекты ' *Bee Hive - They're all comfy - cosy in there. *Killer Bee Hive - Why are those bees so angry? *Honeycomb - I almost feel bad taking this. *Hound Mound - I know better than to mess with that. *Bone - It's covered with dog spit, eh? *Touch Stone - I don't know if I should touch it. *Harp Statue - You lost your head, eh? *Marble Pillar - Somebody must have built that. *Marble - Feels like a government building. *Merm House - They're not the handiest. *Merm Head - Smells like a factory trawler. *Pig Head - What a waste of good pork. *Pig Torch - How did they do that without thumbs? *Basalt Boulder - That rock ain't going to move. *Boulder - I could break it down if I tried hard enough. *Rocks - For the times when wood won't work. *Flint - This could be an axe head. *Nitre - It's how we build the railway. *Gold Nugget - You can't make a coffee table out of gold.newlineWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't. *Headstone (1) - It says milk. eggs. bacon *Headstone (2) - Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah. *Headstone (3) - Hey, that's my name! ("Эй, это моё имя!") *Headstone (4) - This headstone is blank. *Grave - I should probably leave that alone. *Grave (dug) - Sorry! Don't haunt me! *Suspicious Dirt Pile - Hey! A clue! *Animal Tracks - A large woodland creature passed this way! *Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - The beastie got away. *Animal Tracks (found) - The beastie is nearby. *Wooden Thing - It's a... magic thing, I think. ("Это... волшебная штука, наверное.") *Wooden Thing (locked) - There are bits missing, eh? *Wooden Thing (partially assembled) - It's almost ready, eh? *Wooden Thing (fully assembled) - Ready to go, eh? *Ring Thing - Ringy, eh? *Crank Thing - Cranky, eh? *Box Thing - Boxy, eh? *Metal Potato Thing - Potato - y, eh? *Wormhole (closed) - That looks like a bum! *Wormhole (open) - I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh? *Wormhole (exited) - It was gross in there! *Pond - I can't swim! ("Я не умею плавать!") *Skeleton - Sorry, friend. ("Сожалею, приятель.") *Spider Den - Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing! *Spider Egg - Why would I want to carry that around? *Rabbit Hole - I doubt there are trees down there. *Walrus Camp - Walruses are nearby, eh? *Walrus Camp (Summer) - This won't be safe come winter. 'Природа-пещеры ' *Plugged Sinkhole - It's bunged up. *Sinkhole - It looks like Sudbury down there. *Rope to Surface - There are probably trees up there. *Red Mushtree - Maybe I should chop it. *Green Mushtree - It's made of wood. *Blue Mushtree - I can't let that stand. *Light Flower - Shiny! *Light Bulb - I looks chewy. sic *Stalagmite - I'm not too interested in rocks. *Stalagmite (pointy) - I'm not too interested in rocks. *Spilagmite - I should skedaddle before they come out of there. *Slurtle Mound - Are you guys doing OK in there? *Rabbit Hutch - Is it carrot flavoured? *Fern - Hey! It's a fern! *Foilage - Looks like a salad. *Cave Banana Tree - They don't have those back home. 'Мобы-монстры ' *Knight - Maxwell's own mounted police. *Bishop - It's been a while since my last confession. *Charlie (the darkness monster) - Who's there, eh? *Charlie (attacked by) - Yeouch! That was rough! *Hound - They'd be good at pulling a sled. *Red Hound - Hot hound! *Blue Hound - Arctic hounds? *Hound's Tooth - Beauty, eh? *Spider - That's the biggest spider I've ever seen! *Spider (sleeping) - Careful, now, eh? *Spider (dead) - default *Spider Warrior - They come in yellow now, eh? *Spider Warrior (sleeping) - I don't want to wake it. *Spider Warrior (dead) - *Spider Gland - I think it's poison. ("Думаю, это яд.") *Silk - Spiders give me the willies. *Krampus - Back off, hoser! *Krampus Sack - I feel bad taking someone else's sack. *Merm - What foul sea did that crawl out of? *Tentacle - Are there squid down there? *Tentacle Spike - It wobbles when you wave it. *Tentacle Spots - I'm blushing! *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) - It's so big! ("Оно такое большое!") *Baby Tentacle - Are those squid babies? *Pig Guard - I don't want to make him mad. *Werepig - What happened to him?! ("Что с ним случилось?!") *Ghost - Boo! Ha ha! ("Бу-у-у! Ха-ха!") *Mactusk - Oh no. Walruses again! *Weetusk - Why are they so far south? *Walrus Tusk - He had a cavity, eh? *Tam 'o Shanter - My grandad wore a hat like this. ("Мой прадед носил шапку типа этой.") *Mosquito - That'll take a pint out of me! *Mosquito (picked up) - What do I do with this, eh? *Nearby Mosquitoes - Skeeters! *Cave Spider - Tricky devil! *Spitter - Spitting is rude! ("Плеваться — грубо!") *Batilisk - Who taught that rat to fly? ("Кто научил эту крысу летать?") *Snurtle - Spirals! ("Спирали!") *Slurtle - He's just misunderstood. *Slurtle Slime - Someone needs a tissue. *Broken Shell - I broke his home. I feel bad. ("Я сломал его дом. Мне плохо.") *Lureplant - Is that meat? *Fleshy Bulb - It's warm and lumpy. *Eye Plant - It needs to mind its own business. 'Мобы-нейтральные животные' *Beefalo - He smells like a sod house. *Beefalo (following) - I think he likes me. *Beefalo (sleeping) - He's catching some zeds. *Beefalo (shaved) - Cheer up, eh? ("Не унывай, а?") *Beefalo Wool - It feels like my beard. ("На ощупь, как моя борода.") *Beefalo Horn - I don't know if I should put my mouth on that. ("Не знаю, должен ли я сунуть себе в рот это.") *Baby Beefalo - A face only a mother could love. ("Такую морду полюбить только мать может.") *Baby Beefalo (sleeping) - *Nearby Bees - Bees! Bees! ("Пчёлы! Пчёлы!") *Bee - She's making the flowers grow. *Bee (picked up) - Now what do I do with it? *Killer Bee - That bee doesn't seem as friendly. *Killer Bee (picked up) - He's none to pleased with his situation. *Stinger - Ouch! It's pointy. ("Ой! Острое.") *Pig - Walking back bacon! *Pig (following) - We're a team! Yah! *Pig (sleeping) - default *Pig Skin - Bacon with tail. ("Бекон с хвостиком.") *Bunnyman - He looks friendly enough. ("Он выглядит достаточно дружелюбным.") *Beardlord - default *Bunny Puff - default *Frog - I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water. ("Я не доверяю ничему, что не может определиться между воздухом и водой.") *Frog (sleeping) - It's tired. ("Она устала.") *Frog (dead) - Ex - frog. ("Бывшая лягушка.") *Koalefant - He looks tasty. ("Он выглядит вкусным.") *Winter Koalefant - They get tastier in the winter. *Rock Lobster - Lobster supper time! *Pengull - Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty. *Splumonkey - Well then. That's a new one. 'Мобы-мирные животные' *Butterfly - I never trusted those things, eh? *Butterfly (picked up) - Where are you going to run? *Crow - He's planning something. I can tell. ("Он что-то замышляет. Могу рассказать.") *Crow (picked up) - You'll pay for your crimes, crow! ("Ты заплатишь за свои преступления, ворона!") *Crow Feather - A gross feather. ("Грубое перо") *Redbird - What a snotty little jerk. ("Что за назойливый маленький тупица.") *Redbird (picked up) - Don't get comfortable, birdie. "Не обустраивайся, птичка." *Redbird Feather - A disgusting feather. ("Отвратительное перо.") *Snowbird - Go fly south or something! ("Иди лети на юг или куда-там!") *Snowbird (picked up) - It's stealing my warmth. ("Он крадет моё тепло.") *Snowbird Feather - A stupid feather. ("Дурацкое перо.") *Gobbler - More birds! Why is it always birds? ("Еще птицы! Почему всегда птицы?") *Eye Bone - No one ever told him it was rude to stare. ("Никто ему не объяснял, что пялиться неприлично.") *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed) - I wonder if it will ever wake up again. ("Удивлюсь, если он проснется снова.") *Ashes of Eye Bone - This used to be an eyebone. *Ashens of Divining Rod - I guess that doesn't go through there. *Chester - He's doing his best! *Rabbit - Dang ground squirrels... *Rabbit (picked up) - I'd feel bad eating him. ("Я когда его ем, то плохо себя чувствую.") *Beardling - default *Beardling (picked up) - default *Fireflies - Reminds me of Algonquin park. *Fireflies (picked up) - I've got a pocket full of sunshine! ("У меня полный карман солнечного света!") *Mandrake - What have I done? ("Что я сделал?") *Mandrake (following) - It's looking at me. ("Он смотрит на меня.") *Mandrake (dead) - Sorry, little guy. (Ппрости, малец.") *Mandrake (cooked) - Sorry! & Was that a bad thing to do? (Two entries) *Mandrake (knocked out by) - Ow. What was that? 'Мобы-высокие птицы ' *Tallbird - I don't trust birds that can't fly, either. *Tallbird Nest (empty) - Nothing there. *Tallbird Nest (with egg) - I should steal its egg to each it a lesson. sic *Tallbird Egg - What's in here? *Tallbird Egg (cooked) - It tastes like justice. *Hatching Tallbird Egg - It's hatching. *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg) - You can taste the beak, eh? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot) - Is it crying? ("Оно плачет?") *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold) - Too cold for you? ("Слишком холодно для тебя?") *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) - Birds are never prompt. *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) - Any time now. *Smallbird - What do you want? ("Чего тебе надо?") *Smallbird (hungry) - It wants something. ("Он чего-то хочет.") *Smallbird (starving) - I think it's starving. ("Думаю, он голодает.") *Smallish Tallbird - It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents. ("Он вырастает в придурка, как его родители.") *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - Are you ALWAYS hungry? ("Ты ВСЕГДА голодный?") *Smallish Tallbird (starving) - It getting wild with hunger. ("Он становится диким от голода.") *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird - Sorry! I'll try harder! 'Мобы-боссы ' *Treeguard (Leif) - I'm sorry about all of those trees! ("Прости меня за все те деревья!") *Living Log - I am going to keep you, and call you Frank. ("Я собираюсь приютить тебя и назвать Фрэнком.") *Spider Queen - You're not my queen! ("Ты не моя королева!") *Spider Hat - She's a real beaut, ain't she? ("Да она красотка, не так ли?") *Deerclops - That's a big moose! ("Вот эт здоровый лось!") *Deerclops Eyeball - Now what is this good for? ("А теперь эт для чего?") 'Мобы-прочие ' *Maxwell - Why does he hate me? ("Почему он меня ненавидит?") *Pig King - He's not MY king. ("Он не МОЙ король.") *Wes (trapped) - Who's that hoser? *Abigail - default 'Еда-мясо ' *Bird Egg - There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts. *Bird Egg (cooked) - Well, at least it never became a bird. *Rotten Egg - One less bird. Good. *Monster Meat - I'm not hungry enough for that. *Cooked Monster Meat - I still don't want to eat it. *Monster Jerky - I still don't want to eat it. *Meat - Tastes like moose. *Cooked Meat - Just like my dear old ma used to make. *Leafy Meat - That's gross! *Cooked Leafy Meat - Cooking didn't help much *Jerky - It tastes like survival. *Small Jerky - Just a bite. *Drumstick - October food. *Fried Drumstick - Thanks, turkey. *Fish - Looks like a cod. *Cooked Fish - I wish I had some chips. *Morsel - I wish this were bigger. *Cooked Morsel - That'll just make me hungrier! *Koalefant Trunk - It's pretty thin. *Winter Koalefant Trunk - It's thick and hairy. *Koalefant Trunk Steak - I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese. *Frog Legs - They're still jumping! *Cooked Frog Legs - At least they stopped moving. *Batilisk Wing - Gross! *Cooked Batilisk Wing - Gross! And tasty! So confusing! 'Еда-фрукты ' *Pomegranate - That's too fancy for me. ("Эт слишком изысканно дя меня.") *Sliced Pomegranate - This would go good on flapjacks. *Durian - It smells bad. ("Он плохо пахнет.") *Extra Smelly Durian - It smells even worse. *Dragon Fruit - I've never seen one of those before. *Prepared Dragon Fruit - It tastes like maple syrup. *Berries - I have a heartier appetite than that. *Roasted Berries - Tastes like warm berries. *Cave Banana - It tastes tropical. *Cooked Banana - I cooked it. 'Еда-овощи ' *Corn - I like it, but not in everything that I eat. *Popcorn - Cooked with the goodness of corn. *Carrot (in the ground) - I'm not one for vegetables, eh? *Carrot (picked up) - That's rabbit food. *Roasted Carrot - That's rabbit food. *Pumpkin - I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground. *Hot Pumpkin - Pies are good. *Eggplant - I bet birds have something to do with this. *Braised Eggplant - Suspiciously birdy. *Red Mushroom - I don't know... *Red Mushroom (cooked) - Only if I get really hungry. *Green Mushroom - I've eaten stranger things in the woods. *Green Mushroom (cooked) - I don't trust it. *Blue Mushroom - That's not meat. *Blue Mushroom (cooked) - That's not meat. 'Еда-казан ' *Bacon and Eggs - Awww. It's just front bacon. *Butter Muffin - Crunchy! *Dragonpie - Almost as good as butter tarts! *Fishsticks - Elegant dining in a box. *Fish Tacos - Tastes like the sea, eh? *Froggle Bunwich - You can really taste the swamp. *Fruit Medley - In syrup! *Honey Ham - But it's not a holiday... *Honey Nuggets - One of my favourite meals! *Fist Full of Jam - Now to find peanut butter. *Kabobs - The stick really adds to the flavour. *Mandrake Soup - It's a tiring soup. *Meaty Stew - Sticks to your ribs. *Meatballs - All the meats! *Monster Lasagna - This is cat food! *Pumpkin Cookie - This will keep me chopping. *Taffy - Sugary good. *Turkey Dinner - Turkey day is here again! *Waffles - I prefer flapjacks. *Most recipes - I cooked it myself! 'Еда-прочее ' *Seeds - Not trees. *Seeds (carrot) - Tiny carrots. ("Крошечные морковки") *Seeds (corn) - I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil. *Seeds (dragonfruit) - Maybe I can grow more. *Seeds (durian) - Why would I want to grow more of those things. *Seeds (eggplant) - Hmmm. I'm not sure. *Seeds (pomegranate) - Seedy. *Seeds (pumpkin) - It's a seed. *Roasted Seeds - We call this 'lumberjack surprise'. *Honey - Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup. *Butterfly Wings - I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person! *Butter - I prefer margarine. *Rot - Aw, it's Diefenbakered. 'Прочие вещи' *Blueprint - I'm not one for book learning. *Gears - I never could figure these things out. *Ash - It all burnt up. *Red Gem - I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees. *Blue Gem - It's very cold. *Beard Hair - These aren't from me. *Manure - Don't poop in camp! *Guano - It stinks less than the other kind. *Melty Marbles - I used to play that game. *Fake Kazoo - Not the real thing, eh? *Gord's Knot - Reminds me of a story I heard once. *Gnome - Don't ask me. *Tiny Rocketship - I needs a robot arm, eh? sic *Frazzled Wires - They're not good any more, eh? *Ball and Cup - I could play this for hours! *Hardened Rubber Bung - If I find a tub, I'm all set. *Mismatched Buttons - I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on. *Second-hand Dentures - Choppers for old folks. *Lying Robot - Quiet, you! *Dessicated Tentacle - It's all withered. 'Приключение ' *Failed - Oh well. I gave it a good try. *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - That makes sense. *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - Where did it go?! ("Куда он исчез?!") *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - I don't know how to move that. ("Я не знаю, как его сдвинуть.") *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - Something is off about that rock, eh? *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - That's a weird looking rod. *Divining Rod - I wonder if it gets the hockey game. *Divining Rod (cold) - It's really fuzzy from here. *Divining Rod (warm) - I think I'm getting closer. *Divining Rod (warmer) - Woah, careful there, bud. *Divining Rod (hot) - Loud and clear! Something's near! *Divining Rod Base - I looks like something plugs in. *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - It's ready to be unlocked. *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - Now all it needs is to be turned on. *Maxwell's Door - I wonder if that's the way out of here. *Maxwell's Phonograph - Better than most of the stuff on the radio. *Maxwell's Light - That's unnatural. *Maxwell Statue - He's kind of a jerk, eh? *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - He's not playing fair, eh? ("Он нечестно играет, а?") *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - default *Beemine (Maxwell's) - Hey! That's just mean! *Sick Wormhole - It smells a bit off, eh? *Nightmare Lock - default *Nightmare Throne - default *Other character on Nightmare Throne - default 'Высказывания ' *Generic - What's that, eh? *Freezing - It's cold out here! *Turning Winter - default *Battlecry - Get over here, eh! *Battlecry (on prey) - default *Battlecry (Pig) - default *Battlecry (Spider) - default *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - default *Leaving Combat - I think that's enough. *Dusk - It's almost my bedtime. *Entering Light - Brilliance! *Entering Darkness - Who turned out the lights? *Doing things in the dark - It's dark, eh! *Failed to do something - Sorry, I can't do that. *Failed to craft something - I can't do that right now. *Trying to sleep during the day - Only a hoser sleeps during the day. *Trying to sleep when too hungry - My belly is too empty to fall asleep. *Trying to sleep near monsters - It's too scary out to sleep. *Hounds are coming - There's something out there. *Deerclops is coming - What was that? *Inventory Full - I can't carry any more kit. *Eating - Tasty! *Eating (spoiled food) - That was a wee bit manky. *Eating (stale food) - I got to that one just in time. *Eating (painful food) - That was past the expiry date. *Hungry - I'm getting peckish. *Earthquake - The ground is heaving! 'Цитаты Люси' *Equipped (1) - Let's chop some trees! ("Давай срубим несколько деревьев!") *Equipped (2) - Nice day for a walk! ("Отличный денек для прогулки!") *Equipped (3) - We make a good team! ("Мы отличная команда!") *Equipped (4) - There must be some trees around here somewhere. ("Где-то здесь должны быть деревья.") *Equipped (5) - Woodie! Chop some trees! ("Вуди! Сруби парочку деревьев!") *Equipped (6) - All work and no play makes me want to chop trees. *Equipped (7) - Chop chop chop. Heh. (Тюк-тюк-тюк. Хе.) *On Ground (1) - Come back! Take me with you! ("Вернись! Возьми меня с собой!") *On Ground (2) - Where did you go? ("Куда ты пошел?") *On Ground (3) - Take me with you! ("Возьми меня с собой!") *On Ground (4) - What if I get stolen? ("Что если я потеряюсь?") *In Container (1) - It's dark in here! ("Здесь темно!") *In Container (2) - I'm scared! ("Мне страшно!") *In Container (3) - I can't see anything! ("Я ничего не вижу!") *In Container (4) - I hate it in here. ("Мне здесь не нравится.") *Other Owner (1) - You're not Woodie! ("Ты не Вуди!") *Other Owner (2) - Put me down! ("Положи меня!") *Dropped (1) - You'll come back right? ("Ты вернешься, правда?") *Dropped (2) - What did I say? ("Что я сказала?") *Dropped (3) - I... don't understand! ("Я... не понимаю!") *Dropped (4) - Can we talk about this? ("Можем мы поговорить об этом?") *Dropped (5) - Don't forget about me! ("Не забывай обо мне!") *Chopped (1) - Woooooo! *Chopped (2) - Yeah! *Chopped (3) - Stupid tree! ("Тупое дерево!") *Chopped (4) - Nom nom nom! *Chopped (5) - We did it! ("Мы его сделали!") *Chopped (6) - This is AWESOME! ("Это КРУТО!") *Chopped (7) - Death to all trees! ("Смерть всем деревьям!") *Chopped (8) - Again! Let's chop another! ("Еще! Давай срубим другое!") *Chopped (9) - Nice swing! ("Хороший замах!") *Chopped (10) - Too easy! ("Слишком просто!") *Beaver Low (1) - Are you OK? ("Ты в порядке?") *Beaver Low (2) - You look distracted, Woodie. (Ты как будто не в себе, Вуди.) *Beaver Low (3) - Calm down! It's just a tree! ("Остынь! Это просто дерево!") *Beaver Mid (1) - Woodie? Can you hear me? ("Вуди? Ты меня слышишь?") *Beaver Mid (2) - You might want to slow down a bit. ("Притормози немного.") *Beaver Mid (3) - Careful, you're getting yourself worked up! *Beaver Mid (4) - Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen! ("Не руби так быстро! Ты знаешь что произойдет!") *Beaver High (1) - Woodie! Be careful! ("Вуди! Осторожнее!") *Beaver High (1) - Woodie! Be careful! ("Вуди! Осторожнее!") *Beaver High (2) - It's starting! ("Оно начинается!") *Beaver High (3) - You're not looking so good! ("Ты нехорошо выглядишь!") *Beaver High (4) - Your teeth are growing! ("Твои зубы растут!") *Beaver High (5) - Watch out! You're going to turn! ("Берегись! Сейчас ты обернешься!") *Beaver Back Down (1) - That was a close one! ("Пронесло!") *Beaver Back Down (2) - I think we'll be alright. ("Думаю, всё в порядке.") *Beaver Back Down (3) - You're looking much better now. ("Теперь ты выглядишь лучше.") *Beaver Back Down (4) - It's passed. For now. ("Всё позади. Пока что.") *Beaver Back Down (5) - It's back in the lodge. Phew. ("Всё возвращается на круги своя. *обегченный выдох*") *Transformation To Beaver (1) - Oh no! ("О нет!") *Transformation To Beaver (2) - It happened again! ("Это опять случилось!") *Transformation To Beaver (3) - The curse! ("Проклятие!") *Transformation To Beaver (4) - I warned you! ("Я предупреждала тебя!") *Transformation To Beaver (5) - Woodie! ("Вуди!") *Transform Back To Woodie (1) - You're back! ("Ты вернулся!") *Transform Back To Woodie (2) - Quick! Pick me up! ("Быстро! Подыми меня!") *Transform Back To Woodie (3) - Are you OK? ("Ты в порядке?") *Transform Back To Woodie (4) - Don't let that happen again! ("Не дай этому произойти снова!") *Transform Back To Woodie (5) - Everything is going to be fine. Just focus. ("Всё будет в порядке. Только сосредоточься") 'Дополнительное ' *DEVTOOL - I'm not commenting on that. *UNIMPLEMENTED - It doesn't look safe. *ANNOUNCE FREEDOM - I got out! *ANNOUNCE NO TRAP - Close one! *BOAT - Must have hit a nor'easter. *MALE PUPPET - Do you need help? *FEM PUPPET - She's trapped! *ROBOT PUPPET - It's trapped! *SKULLCHEST - That's scary! *MAXWELL LOCK - Where is the key? *MAXWELL THRONE - I've seen nicer chairs. *PANDORA SCHEST - What's in the box?! *TREASURECHEST TRAP - Something is not quite right about that chest. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Цитаты персонажей